For Forever and In All Eternity
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: Leslie love Jess... that's a fact. But now that Leslie is gone, how does Jess feel? This is a simple, cute and short story that gives a closure that we are all yearning for... R


Yatsuiko-chan: I really love Bridge to Terabithia because it made me cry... it's a once in a life time experience to see me cry so hard but I got so emotional because of Leslie... Even my friends got addicted to anything related to Bridge because of me..

R & R

Title: "For Forever and in All Eternity"

Jess' POV

Today is a special day. Not because there is a happy thing that happened but in contrast to it. It is the exact month after Leslie's death. I went to Terabithia to have peace of mind.

When I stay at home, they will just look at me sympathetically. I don't really need pity right now. I'm fine looking at _our_castle, remembering every happy moment with _her_. Everything flashed through my mind.

-Leslie sitting in a fence, our first meeting-

-Leslie running with me in the race-

-Leslie holding the enchanted rope enthusiastically-

-Leslie talking regally in the woods, "Oh spirit of the groves"-

-Leslie hugging Prince Terrien-

-Leslie catching my gaze and smiling-

That smile, her sunny smile that lightens up our kingdom. In a moment, she was smiling at me then, she was gone. She was so precious. She shouldn't have died. After all, she was the one who brought me here, to Terabithia. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have changed. Before she came to my life, I was just an obnoxious brat who wants to prove that 'he is not just a boy who liked to draw'. She changed me, the Queen. It was my job as a king to protect her but I cannot do my job. I guess I'm not worthy to be a king after all. She gave me the most important gift, (no, not the paints) imagination.

It would have been easy for me to get over her if I didn't realize everything.

If I just stayed in our house then, her life may have been saved. If I just asked her to go with us, she would be smiling at me right now while imagining about our new enemies. And the thing I realized most is that I had feelings for her, more-than-friends feelings.

(Reader: Whoa! When did you realize these feelings? Please specify.)

Oh! It was when I went to the Burkes to 'pay respect' for her death. I wouldn't have realized it if her father, Bill, didn't told me those words I will never forget. He was hugging me then, when he said, "She loves you, you know". I was too shocked and sad to even understand what he meant but when I came to Terabithia, all became clear. I realized that I love Leslie Burke

But it was too late.

(Normal POV)

New batch of tears came flooding in his eyes. He was still crying, not only of grief but of guilt and regret. 'It was my entire fault!' he screamed in his mind. Life is nothing without her. He just wants to see her, and her beautiful smile; to place an end to his sorrow.

All was silent. He just cried silently, so as to not disturb the Terabithians. Suddenly, the silence was broken. A sob rang through the forest. He was sure that he wasn't sobbing! He opened his eyes to see a girl standing in front of him. Not just any girl, mind you. Leslie Burke, his love.

"Nothing is impossible in our castle stronghold, my king" she said in her royal voice though she was still crying.

"Leslie…" he said in a longing voice

"I do not have enough time to talk to you so I want to tell you everything- some things" Leslie said, shifting to her casual voice. "I came here to tell you, first of all, not to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault I died; it is no one's fault. It was my time to go; I needed to. I also want to request something. This will be my last wish, seeing as this is our last meeting. Jesse, I want you to be happy, to run with the wind and to grasp the poetry of the nature. Draw with your best. I told you that you will be able to draw trees someday, and I know you can.

"You are not just a boy who likes to draw. You're Jess. Remember that. Your special." Her voice became soft and tender when she said, "You're very special to me. I also want you to say that, Jess….. I didn't have time to say this when I was alive.

"I love you, Jess Aarons. And I'm proud to say that I will bring this love with me to heaven. I will hold this in my heart for forever and in all eternity. I love you."

She said this with so much tenderness that more tears came to his eyes. He walked closer to her and when they were only inches apart, he said, "I also have a wish." Leslie looked at him with a startled look but then it was replaced by a questioning one.

"I want you to smile, for me and for our dear Terabithians. I don't want to remember Leslie Burke as a crying girl. I want to remember you as who you really are, energetic and happy." Leslie smiled; her sunny smile full of love and happiness. His world brightened, everything seems easy. He wiped her tears then said, "I also want you to remember something. I want you to remember that I, Jess Aarons, love you, Leslie Burke; for forever and in all eternity."

He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, she disappeared. He wasn't that sad anymore. This brought the closure he was yearning for. They love each other, and that is all that matters.

After a few years, Jess is at an art museum, showing his paintings. He is far away from Terabithia but he felt really close to it.

A girl went to him, pointed a painting and asked, "Mister, mister. That's your painting, isn't it?" He nodded. "What do you call it?" she asked again.

The painting was a simple one but you can feel a lot of emotions from it. It shows a castle in the forest, with a little boy and a little girl in beautiful clothes and crowns. He thought for a moment then answered. His answer was plain but meaningful. "Paradise"

He granted her wish. He became happy, he ran with the wind and, best of all, he is now a painter; a famous painter who always draw one thing but doesn't repeat the same feelings from his other paintings. He draws their paradise, Terabithia.

In heaven, Leslie smiled as she watched him. She also granted his wish. She smiles always, the smile reserved for him and the Terabithians.

Both of which followed their most significant promise, to love each other for forever and in all eternity.


End file.
